


Ballroom Stranger

by Lovelyziam



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [26]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, I have to maintain The Brand™, M/M, Teasing, they're always flirting in my fics aren't they
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelyziam/pseuds/Lovelyziam
Summary: When he turned around, he was met with Zayn’s wide, cheeky grin.“Zayn!” Liam spluttered, a smile creeping across his own face. He stepped forward into Zayn’s space, ducking his head down so he could whisper, “We’re in a room full of people.”Zayn only winked, before saying, “But it’s such a cute butt. I couldn’t help myself!”
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1332338
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Ballroom Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> [Original prompt](https://lovlieziam.tumblr.com/post/190940869746/108-ziam-pleaseeee-youre-writing-is-so-so)

Liam was standing in the middle of a crowded ballroom, mingling with people he barely knew—and some he didn’t, God he hated these events—when he felt a pinch on his ass.

He immediately tensed, forcing himself to remain calm and try and not cause a scene in the middle of this very, very crowded room.

But when he turned around, he was met with Zayn’s wide, cheeky grin.

“Zayn!” Liam spluttered, a smile creeping across his own face. He stepped forward into Zayn’s space, ducking his head down so he could whisper, “We’re in a room full of people.”

Zayn only winked, before saying, “But it’s such a cute butt. I couldn’t help myself!”

Despite his best efforts, Liam couldn’t fight back the light blush that crept up his cheeks. Zayn always did this to him—flirted shamelessly in front of a bunch of people with a single-minded focus for one reason and one reason only: to embarrass Liam in front of as many people as possible. Much to Liam’s chagrin, it always worked. He never failed to turn varying shades of red, and Zayn never failed to act like getting Liam all riled up was once of his biggest accomplishments—grinning up at Liam like a loon, his eyes squinted, and his nose crinkled.

Liam kind of loved it, though. Anything that made Zayn give him that too-wide, goofy grin was more than acceptable to Liam.

Still, he had to put up a front. He couldn’t let Zayn think he enjoyed his teasing!

“ _Zayn!_ ” Liam chastised. “You can’t touch my butt in public!”

Zayn let out a short, loud laugh, moving even further into Liam’s space until they were pressed right against each other, and wrapped his arms around Liam’s waist.

“But _why_?” Zayn practically whined, his hands slowly moving lower—and Liam was onto him. He _knew_ what Zayn was doing. He was incorrigible. “It’s _cute_.” Zayn’s hands finally reached their destination, palms spread wide over Liam’s ass. “And _firm_.” Zayn shot another wink Liam’s way, his cheeky grin growing wider.

“Why Mr. Malik!” Liam gasped, faux scandalized. “Are you hitting on me?”

Zayn let out a soft giggle, his nose scrunching again with the force of his grin. “And if I am?”

Liam hummed, titling his head as he considered Zayn. “Then I think you should know I’m taken.”

“Yeah?” Zayn asked. “And what would your boyfriend say if he knew that I was putting the moves on you, Liam?”

Liam forced his features into something quasi-serious—the corners of his lips were still twitching, but that was okay. “Hmm, I don’t think he’d be too terrible happy about it. He might try and stop you.”

Zayn laughed again, pushing his face up until it was inches from Liam’s. “Well, then I guess I’ll just have to move a little faster, before he finds us out.”

Liam felt his own laugh working its way up his throat as Zayn closed the distance between them, sealing their lips together for a soft, lingering kiss. It was mostly chaste, but it still made Liam’s toes curl inside his shoes.

When Zayn pulled back, he was beaming up at Liam. Liam returned his grin, ducking to hide his face in Zayn’s neck and willing his blush to just _go away_.

After a moment of them just standing there in each other’s arms, Zayn finally pulled slightly away and met Liam’s gaze again.

“Fancy a dance?” He asked and held his out for Liam.

Liam smiled, taking the offered hand. “Lead the way.”


End file.
